uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-14: Meeting Again
Summary: Bruce and Selina are reunited after not having seen each other for several months. Location: Wong Mansion - Bristol - Gotham Participants: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle Rating: PG Bruce almost forgot about the Alzheimer's Charity Ball at the Wong mansion, making a speedy return to the old Batcave-Mansion combo, changing out of one suit and into the tailored tux he wears for such events, and then off again, with Alfred pulling him up in a Rolls-Royce to his wealthy neighbors. Making his way in, he's currently standing in the hallway foyer area, adjusting his hair to perfection in a mirror, looking very intense about the process. The party has just gotten started truly but that doesn't mean it isn't swinging already despite the fact that a good number of people will most likely be 'fashionably late', those who are already in attendance mingling and enjoying the evening. One of the party attendees is Salina Kyle who has come to put in a public face; while Alzheimers isn't a cause she normally champions herself for she felt that coming would be a good idea as she just might be able to get a few donations for her own foundation tonight. Dressed in a strapless black gown and heels dyed to match, she stands off to one side, chatting up one of the well-known businessmen. H e continues to adjust his hair for a little while, before catching a glance in the mirror and smiling a bit. A few more tosses and he slinks across the room, using his ability to move silently to great affect, waiting for Selina to be between words before speaking. "Busy collecting donations for all the orphaned kitties in the world?" he asks casually and playfully, grinning widely for when Selina turns to face him. Selina looks up after turning around only to falter, her expression strangely sheepish. Of course this gets the one she was speaking with to chuckle and excuse himself but not before making a promise to get a check put in her hand before the evening's over. "Looks that way, now doesn't it," she retorts just as casually, the embarrassed expression turning wry when she notices just who addressed her. "Mister Wayne. It is so very good to see you again. Been...what? Two months? Three? Entirely too long." Offering him her right hand, the palm of which is facing the floor, fingers curled in slightly, that done in lieu of it being offered to be shaken. "Far too long, Ms. Kyle," Bruce concurs with a smile, taking Selina's hand in his own as he bows his head down, lifting her hand to his lips and giving it a short, soft kiss while he squeezes the hand. After the kiss, he straightens up and slowly lets go. "I've been busy lately, we're in development season so lots of prototypes to reject and very little time to get dressed fancy and go to parties." His eyes give Selina the elevator treatment. "Speaking of, you look ravishing. But I'd expect no less." "Oh please. Call me Selina," she half-purrs, Selina laying on the charm now. The feel of the kiss has her blushing clear down to the hollow of her throat which she tries to conceal by lifting her other hand up, it placed just at the neckline of her gown. "I understand how one's obligations can keep them busy. I've been fairly occupied myself. Many opportunities for my charity have been presented to me over the last month and I've been leaping through hoops trying to make sure nothing falls through." Bruce's eyes linger on Selina's hand, or rather the area she places it, for perhaps a few seconds longer than etiquette would allow before looking to her face again, nodding his head. "Excellent to hear, all teasing aside, it is a very worth-while cause." He pauses a bit before putting on a playful pout. "Don't believe I've received any invitations to your shindigs though. I'm not off your guest list, am I...Selina?" That look is noticed of course but it isn't called attention to except for perhaps a minute widening of her smile. "I am glad that you understand, Mister Wayne. Not very many do, I am afraid." When his lower lip juts out she reaches up, removing her hand from her throat to touch him gently upon his arm. "I haven't thrown a gala in a long time but one is in the planing stages. I was considering give you a call and ask you if you'd perhaps like to be my date?" Lashes fluttering, Selina looks up at Bruce when she asks that before her eyes half-lid seductively. "Well what can I say, I got a soft spot for kitties," Bruce says, offering a slight shrugs before tensing up just slightly at being touched. His nerves are still in combat mode, though he's quick to calm down and just smile. "Really?" he says, sliding a bit closer and reaching out now himself, a hand lightly touching her hips, running his fingers along the slinky fabric. "Well tell you what Selina, I very much look forward to that phone call. Oh, and please...Bruce is fine." It isn't often that Selina finds herself in the company of someone who is as good at being flirtatious as she is but here Bruce is, being charming and everything and it is almost enough to throw her off of her game, that feeling made all the more difficult to shake when his hand settles upon that gentle curve. "You sure do," she murmurs before she can catch herself. Blinking, she looks away, just a little, a slight lowering of her gaze to about his chest level before she says anything else. "Perhaps we could get together before then? Could have dinner out and discuss...." "Sounds like a plan," Bruce says, straightening up slightly and taking a half step back. "When is best for you? My schedule, again, is pretty busy but I suspect that I can make a hole for you, if need be," he says, still flashing that smile that sold more copies than Forbes magazine than any other. Selina doesn't let Bruce get away that easily and, as he steps back, she steps closer to try and bridge the space between them. "I will have to check my appointment book but can give you a call tomorrow." A small pocketbook she has with her is opened and a business card is extracted from within it, the small piece of card stock then held out for Bruce to take. "It's only fair that I give you my number." Bruce looks down, and deftly takes the card from Selina's hand, sticking it into one of the inside pockets of his tux. "That seems a far business transaction," he says as he fishes out his wallet, popping it open to pull out his own card. "That's my business line," he says as he offers it to the beauty. "And THAT is my private cell. You should call that one." Bruce's information is looked at briefly before it's put in her purse which she quickly closes and leaves to hang on her arm, forgotten. "Of course, Bruce. I'll be sure to use that line." Leaning in closer, she places her cheek just shy of right against his own, her lip a scant few inches from his ear. "I can not begin to express just how much I look forward to our...dare I call it a date," she breathes out huskily, her voice lowering to a near purr. Bruce grins a bit as he slowly turns his head so that his lips tickle against Selina's ear as he whispers back. "Mmmm, very daring of you," he says slowly, low, his hand returning to the curvy hip, squeezing a bit and get a small bunch of clothing suggestively balled into his fist. "But be careful. Haven't you read the papers? They call me a heartbreaker." "The same has been said about me, Bruce. So perhaps it isn't I who should be careful." Looking coyly at him from the corner of her eye, Selina can't help but to smile. This is so much more fun than she usually has when trying to seduce someone, the way he doesn't just cave in and cater to her every whim a challenge. "I should let you mingle," she adds, that after her noticing a small throng of Gotham's socialites who are staring at and drooling over him. "Mmm, yes, and I'd hate to deprive the kitties their trust fund," Bruce teases as he pulls away and takes a few steps back. "Enjoy the night Selina, and save me a dance," he calls before heading over to his growing group of admirers. "Laaaaadies, sorry to keep you waiting," he says, pouring on the charm as always. Category:Logs